Accident
by ChibiNenn
Summary: Fran is hurt badly, but no one knows why, and who was behind it. Bel is not so happy about it, and is ready to kill the person who hurted his frog. Has a character dead in the last chapter.
1. Worry

Hello~! This is going to be a two- or a three-shot, I'm not sure yet :D I want to thank Ejes for helping me with this so much, I owe you so much right now... :'D Sorry for the mistakes and misspellings, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fran's POV

_It's dark. Too dark if you ask me. I can't see well, everything is blurred around me. I feel like all my bones are broken, it hurts so much. I hear weird noises, screaming, sobbing, yelling, gasping. Someone is calling my name. I know that voice. I tried to answer to that voice, but nothing came out. I'm tired, so very tired. I would like to close my eyes and just sleep away the noise and pain._

_But if I close my eyes will I sleep forever?_

* * *

Only loud beeping that echoed in the white room could be heard clearly in the room that was almost empty, if you didn't count the wounded assasin. Teal haired boy, who was covered in bandages, bruises and little scratches, breathed rather roughly on the hospital bed. He had been asleep couple of days already, and everyone's hope was fading.

''No sir, you can't go in there!'' said a female voice from the aisle.

Blonde prince rushed in the room, panting tiredly and searching for something, in fact, _someone_ he found lying on the bed peacefully. With his warm hand, he touched the bruised cheek and Fran's so beautiful teal colored soft hair. Bel stood in front of the bed, eyeing his wounded kohai. Bandaged in head, upper body and arm. Bruises in face, legs and hands. The prince certainly didn't like what he saw.

''S-sir, you have to go now, visiting hours are already ended and...''

''Shut up, or I'll stab you''

Bel didn't have time to chit-chat with stupid nurses, so if she didn't leave, he'd really have to kill her for disturbing him. Pointing a silver colored knife at the nurse, he managed to smile his crazy chesire grin, while watching the nurse run out of the room, panicking. The blonde felt so lonely, and somehow guilty as he looked the younger one on the bed.

_Was it his fault?_

_No._

_Did he feel like it?_

_Yes._

Bel tried feverishly to think culprit that had hurted Fran so badly. It couldn't be anyone weak, because Fran was pretty strong himself, why would he otherwise be in Varia. It couldn't be anyone from the Vongola, since they are all brats, beside the boy's Master who would never hurt his own student.

Bel woke from his deep thinking, when the door opened quietly, and a man with a pineapple hairstyle walked in and winced a little when he saw Bel beside the bed. Bel didn't look very happy either, when he saw the man who came in. Rokudo Mukuro. They weren't in good terms, but not in bad terms either. They just tryed to get along, because of Fran, or something like that. Mukuro greeted the other man little, before he took a chair and pulled it beside Fran's bed, staring at his student melancholy, worry in his eyes.

''What happened?'' Bel heard the man ask with a low, whispering voice. The prince didn't know how to response to the illusionist, he didn't know either what happened. ''I don't know'' was the answer. It was truth, but it didn't seem like Mukuro believed Bel. The older man eyed Bel suspiciously.

''Hnn~! Is that so?'' Mukuro asked.

''Yes''

''Or are you trying to hide the truth?''

''No, I don't know what happened'' Bel anwered, annoyed, ''No one knows yet what happened''

If that man wasn't Fran's master and one of the Vongola family, Bel would have already made him into a cactus with his knifes.

''You don't want to answer'' Mukuro continued calmly, ''Because it was you fault, wasn't it?'' This man was really pissing him off. He just sat there, and blamed the prince of everything that had happened. The blonde took couple deep breaths, and moved his glare to Mukuro again.

''If you're searching for someone to blame, don't blame me'' Bel replied.

''Why not, you are definitely the one that has hurt Fran the most''

_Okay. That's it._ Bel thought. He was not going to just stand there and hear how the older man threw shit on him. **No one **treated a Prince like that, without getting stabbed. **No one**. Quickly Bel took couple of his knives on his hand, raising them near at Mukuro's back. The older man just let a laugh out, and turned his gaze at Bel.

Suddenly, pair of green eyes opened slowly, looking around curiously. Bel put his knives away immediately, and goed beside the bed, not believing to see the illusionist alive.

''What am I doing here? What's going on?'' asked a weak and silent voice.

* * *

Yes, I know, it was short. ^^' But, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise! :D Please review and comment~!


	2. Hope

Chapter 2! There will be 3rd chapter, and that will be the last one :) I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but I had so many other things and didn't have time to write... V_V' But anyway, I don't own the characters, I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Fran's POV

_Was it hallucination, or was is real? _

_I don't know. I don't know what is real and what is not. I don't remember if it was all just a long, torturing and sick nightmare. I wish it was just a nightmare, but if it was, then why wont I wake up from his darkness? Why I still feel pain? Why does all the sick memories go around in my head? Why do I still remember that laugh and pain so clearly? Why I remember the feeling, when he shout my name and cryed, and I was unable to answer?_

_I hear voices. Two people are talking about something. No, they're arguing. Someone said my name. I regonice that voice. I hear a laugh. _

_I need to wake up, before something happens._

_I need to._

_I want to._

_I must._

Bel and Mukuro now stared at Fran, who blinked many times to get his vision clear. Everything was still a bit unclear and dim around him, so it took couple of moments before see saw clearly. Mukuro showed the boy a gentle smile, and patted his head carefully.

''I'm glad you're awake, Fran''

It could be clearly seen, that Fran's gaze wondered at Bel, who stood there, planning to escape from the room for some reason. Maybe it was because of Fran's staring. ''Master, would you left me alone with the fake prince?'' the young illusionist spoke. Mukuro glared at Bel quickly, but then put a gentle smile back on his face. ''Of course'' he responsed, and stood up from the chair, ''I see you again tomorrow''

And so, two youngest of the Varia were left alone in the hospital room. The silence in the room was pretty awkward, they were now alone and didn't know how to start a conversation. Both of them waited for the other one to start it, so the atmosphere didn't go away.

''Who did this to you'' Bel suddenly spoke. He came next to the hospital bed, and touched the teens cheek softly with his finger. Even when hurt, Fran was still so beautiful with his pale, smooth skin and his pure, teal colored hair. But what Bel found the most attractive, was the boys eyes. There was something fascinating about them. They were so clear and sometimes it felt like you could get lost in them.

The prince waited for the answer, but Fran kept silent. The teen turned his eyes away from Bel, like he was avoiding his gaze. Bel could notice that easily, so he tried again the same question, but this time with a voice, that demanded an answer. A silent sigh came from the younger assasin's lips, and he still hesitated to answer.

''Why do you want to know?'' the boy questioned, staring at Bel blankly.

''Isn't it obivious?'' Bel chuckled, ''The Prince is the only one that is allowed to hurt his frog'' he said, grinning wildly. Fran stared at his senpai. He knew that he had no other choice but to tell the Prince the truth. Because, he was a fake prince after all, and he always got what he wanted, but the illusionist really didn't feel like telling him about what happened, because he knew that someone had to die if he told Bel.

''Well?'' Bel asked curiously, and leaned closer to Fran, ''Tell me, Froggy'' he said, smiling to the teen. Fran couldn't help but to stare that face that was in front of him, that blonde hair and perfectly shaped face. At the moment, he knew he could tell it. He had very much trust to Bel right now, so he cleared his throat couple of times, before speaking.

''Who it was?'' Bel asked the last time, knowing that he'd have the answer this time for sure.

''...el'' Fran whispered, suddenly looking like he was in a big pain, ''Rasiel'' the teen now said, feeling how the tears were trying to come out. Just mentioning that name reminded Fran of the pain and all the torture the older Prince did to him until he had passed out and almost died on the ground. Bel grinned little confused to the Frog.

''R-rasiel?'' he repeated, ''Shishishi~! Silly Froggie, he's dead! Shishi~!'' the Prince's voice was shivering because he knew that Fran wouldn't lie to him. And because of the fact that he had to kill his very own twin brother once again, not that it would bother him.

''I know'' Fran replied, ''But he's not dead even if he should be dead''

Fran was pretty sure that he'd have a fight with Bel, because the older assasin would think that he lies, but instead of sharp silver knives on his back, the teen felt the Prince's hands around him for a while. The hug didn't last for long, but when it ended, Bel had a smile on his face. Fran knew immediately what the idiot Prince was about to do next by the expression in Bel's face.

''Don't go'' the younger assasin whispered, ''You just get killed''

The gentle smile stayed on Bel's face, and with a quick forehead kiss he left the room only saying ''Good night, Froggie'' which frightened Fran a little, because Bel didn't say that he would come back safely. A warm tear roll down on Fran's cheek, as he repeated Bel's words in his head.

''...Take care'' he mumbled before falling asleep again.

* * *

Yeah, um... I hope you enjoyed, review? :)


	3. The end

The last chapter is here! Now, this chapter has a character dead, so if you are really sensitive, please don't read it ^^' There are lots of mistakes and OOC and grammar mistakes, but I hope you enjoy it~!

* * *

At that night, Fran woke up to a nightmare. The illusionist couldn't help it, but he was worried of Bel, who was putting his own life in danger, because the prince wanted revenge for the one who hurted Fran. The teen blamed himself and wanted to go and stop Bel, but he couldn't do anything. He just had to stay at the hospital, and hope for Bel to come back safely.

''If you don't get your unprincely ass here in one piece, then you really are a fake prince'' Fran mumbled, and stared out of the window.

All that there was left, was to hope for the best and wait for the worst.

* * *

Bel moved rather fast forward, without his chesire cat grin on his lips. It was already dark, and it started to be really cold outside. The prince didn't even know where his brother was at the moment, so he let his insticts lead him to the older twin. Once again, the princes were against each other, in a live or die battle. Only one of them could survive. Only one of them were stronger, and could live.

It was silent around. Actually, there wasn't any sign of life in the forest that Bel was right now. If Bel was a normal person, the man would propably be scared, but he wasn't so he just kept going forward.

''Shesheshe... I knew you would come, worthless little brother''

Bel turned his gaze to the man, who was like himself, with blonde hair covering the eyes and a tiara on the top. The other man was sitting on a king sized chair grinning to his twin brother. He sure looked like he has never been dead.

''Jill'' Bel hissed with a angry tone, grinning wildly, ''The prince came here to take care of unfinished work~! Ushishishi~!'' he said, pulling out his knives already. ''Shesheshe~! What a coincidence, I was thinking just the same thing as you'' The brothers stared at each other, waiting for one of them start the attacking.

''If you want to kill only me, then why did you hurt Froggy?'' Bel suddenly asked.

''Shesheshe~! And who's this Froggy~?'' Rasiel grinned, knowing who Bel meant.

''Fran.'' Bel snapped, ''Why did you have to hurt him?''

''Shesheshe~! That's simple, Belphegor~!'' the older one replied, ''I wanted to mess up a little with your favourite toy~! Shesheshe~!''

Bel smiled like a crazy maniac, which he was, and opened his box weapon. ''You should know the best not to touch the Prince's belongings, Jill'' he said, raising the knives dangerously, ''I will kill you, for touching my Froggie with your impure and filthy hands~! Ushishishi~!'' five knives flew toward the older twin, missing the target.

''I want to get quickly over with this unfinished work...'' the Varia's genius said, and took one of his knives, and cutted a incision to his hand. Rasiel stared at his younger twin, thinking that he was a total idiot for hurting himself. But soon he saw that Bel was becoming something very dangerous. The younger one laughed like an insane person, and made noises that sounded that he enjoyed how the blood dropped slowly to the ground. Then he finally faced his own brother.

''Shishishi~! So much blood...Shishishi~! The royal blood is coming out~!'' he laughed. Rasiel couldn't believe what he saw or heard. But the blonde didn't have much time to think, when Prince The Ripper started to make it's move and kill everyone who was near to him. Right now there was no one else but Rasiel, so Bel's attacks were focused on him.

Now that Bel was truly himself, he had a change to win.

* * *

The blood was everywhere. On the ground, clothes, faces, bodies. A blonde prince looked at his twin brother, and laughed a little. He was very tired from the fight. It was a miracle that he was still alive. There was lot of scars all over the body. Weakly he leaned down to look at his now dead brother, a weak smile on his face.

''Looking... pitiful there... brother..'' he managed to say, before he lost his consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

Fran woke up early on the next morning, mostly because he couldn't sleep well last night. What the teen first noticed, was that he had no one beside him. He didn't saw Bel next to the hospital bed, smiling to him. The worst thought that Fran could ever have, came in to his mind now, and the illusionist needed to know if Bel was at the Varia HQ. Calmly he asked a phone to borrow from the nurse, and called to Lussuria's phone, in a hope that the Mother of Varia would tell him not to worry, and that the idiot prince was okay.

Fran waited.

No one answered to the phone.

He tried again.

No answer.

Fran felt how despair snuck in his mind, and he felt like crying. But then, the phone rang. ''Hello?'' he answered, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

''Oh, Franny dear is it you?'' Fran could hear Lussuria talking with a worry in his voice, ''Oh Fran hon, this is terrible...'' the older assasin said to the phone. Fran's heart skipped a beat when he heard the next sentence.

''Bel is...''

Fran felt warm tears to roll down his cheek.

''Bel is badly injured, he was found from the forest this morning, it is a miracle that he is even alive anymore...'' the man said to the phone.

''But he is alive right?'' Fran wanted to make sure that the idiot was truly alive.

''Scantily, but yes''

''Take care of him, until I come back, Luss'' Fran said in a calm tone. The teen was so releaved that he could just cry out loud. But the illusionist tried hard not to cry. Bel was alive, and Rasiel wasn't. Fran couldn't wait until he got away from the hospital and saw his fake prince again, grinning wildly to him.

* * *

_~One month later~_

''Senpaaai, give me my book back...''

''Ushishishi~! No~!''

''Give it back~''

''You are not allowed to read when you are with the royal prince, Froggy~!''

Fran stared at his senior blankly, and tried to get the book from Bel. ''Then I can read because I see only fake royals here..'' was the simple reply to the prince.

''Huuh~? What's with that, Froggy, are you insulting the Prince?''

''I'm just telling the truth to you, Senpai'' Fran said in a perfect monotone.

''Ushishishi~! You're so rude, toad~!''

''Boys~! I have cookies for you~! Come to kitchen~!'' and with those magic words, both of the youngest of Varia raced to downstairs, bumping each other to the walls. ''VOOOOOI! TRY TO WATCH OUT, YOU LITTLE SCUMBACKS!'' Squalo shouted after them.

Everything was lively at the Varia HQ again.

* * *

That's it, I've done my job here! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you to all who read it from the start to the end, and thank you for the lovely reviews~! :D


End file.
